1. Field of the Invention.
The present invention relates to housings for rod end bearings.
2. Description of the Prior Art.
In the prior art, split housings for rod end bearings have been made and sold by the applicant, and have included adjustments for the load on the external surfaces of the bearing which is carried. However, because the clamping members of the bearing housing tend to not seat properly on a stop that limits clamping movement, the device failed to operate satisfactorily. The present device utilizes a mating spherical washer and seat arrangement that insures proper seating of the parts being clamped so adequate clamping forces can be applied for eliminating backlash, and the housing will be forced to become slightly elliptical with the major axis of ellipse perpendicular to the loading direction during preloading.